


We'll See What We Can Do

by nightcapziall



Category: One Direction
Genre: Gay Male Character, Homophobic Language, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcapziall/pseuds/nightcapziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also known as the one where Zayn and Louis are phone sex operators, and Harry and Liam are just bored college students with nothing to do on a Saturday night. ***** This is my first fic sorry if its shit lol!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll See What We Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> This has some homophobia in the beginning from Liam, and questioning of heteronormative activity so sorry if that's a trigger. Also this is unfinished, I may edit later so enjoy for now!

_We’ll See What We Can Do._

 

Also known as the one where Zayn and Louis are phone sex operators, and Harry and Liam are just bored college students with nothing to do on a Saturday night.

 

Liam

“Room 406,” Liam whispers to himself quietly, matching the numbers on the neon pink piece of paper he held in his hands, and the bright blue and gold numbers painted on the outside of the door.  Digging into the pockets of his black hoodie he retrieves the key he’d been given by student accommodations earlier that day. Sighing heavily to himself, he wondered just what was in store for him on the other side of the huge, metal, door. _Fuck it;_ he thinks shoving the door wide open making it sound the loudest screech he’s quite possibly ever heard. To his surprise he’s the first one there, and he immediately claims the bed closest to the window. Dropping his bags to the floor, he sits on the bare twin size mattress taking in every ounce of the place he’ll be staying for the next semester.  

“Andy, I don’t know if I can do it,” Liam whines into the phone an hour later. “Just get through this semester, we’ll get a place to stay for the next one, and become legendary for the sick ass parties we’re gonna throw. Won’t be a person left on campus who won’t know us by the end of next year,” Andy laughs from the other end. “It’s just-, he sounds like a fucking queer man,” Liam begins, re-reading the pink letter he had with all of his roommates likes and dislikes, as well as a small picture of him in the top corner.  “I mean like baking, singing, reading, poetry. I didn’t know we had co-ed dorming,” He says stuffing his t-shirts into the old, tan, dresser he’d been given by the university. “You’ll be fine, maybe if you give him a handy you can get him to bake you something so you won’t be eating ramen every night,” Andy says, making Liam even more annoyed. “Hey, fuck you,” Liam scowls quickly grabbing the phone off of his bed, and taking it off speaker so no one outside could hear the awkward conversation taking place.  He sat back, looking over the pink slip for the umpteenth time since he’d moved in. _Just please, please, let him be normal;_ he thinks, continuing to listen to Andy ramble about their plans for next semester.  He almost drifts off until he hears the keys jingling, ten minutes later, from the other side of the door. “Hey, Andy I think he’s here, yeah man I’ll talk to you later.” He manages to get out before the door burst open revealing his not-so-happy roommate on the other side.

Harry

_“Fucking room 406.”_ Harry says to no one in particular, grabbing his key out of the back pocket of his black skinny jeans, and jamming it into the keyhole. He’d been holed up in student accommodations all day, trying to sift through paperwork that proved his stepfather had paid for his room and board, and he was all set to move in. He knew from what he’d read of his roommate that he wasn’t going to fucking like him, and it made the situation all the more worse. _He sounds like a complete douchebag, whose idea of a good time is random hookups, and getting wasted with a ton of his douchebag friends,_ he thinks, pushing the door open and coming face to face with the idiot he’d be sharing living spaces with for the next three months _._ “Hey, I’m Liam,” the doe eyed stranger says in his deep midwestern accent _._ “Hi, I’m Harry great to meet you Liam,” He says extending a hand, trying to put on his best fake smile, and at least be cordial. _Great he claimed the bed by the window. “_ So, what took you so long to get here, coming from out of town?” Liam says looking at the two huge suitcases still left in the hallway. “No, uh, student accommodations had my paper work confused, and I had to settle some things,” He says taking a seat onto the bed and kicking off his brown leather boots that had been almost worn down to nothing. He could feel Liam burning holes into his forehead the entire time.  Judging his every move from across the room. Harry pulled down on his grey colored beanie and tapped his foot nervously, trying to think of a conversation starter.

Looking at the pair of them, they couldn’t be anymore different. Harry liked the smell of cinnamon bread in the morning, like the ones he used to make in the bakery where he worked, and old c.ds by the Beach Boys and the Rolling Stones, and to curl up with his cat, and watch Alfred Hitchcock movies into the wee hours of the night. And Liam was just the opposite. Liam liked the smell of pine because it meant everything in his room was clean, he loved playing football with his friends after they’d stumbled home from the bar the night before, or hitting the gym six days a week while blasting nothing but Kanye West songs because they got him pumped up.

 They couldn’t be anymore different and somehow because of a mix-up in their schools student accommodations department, they were shoved together to try and co-exist in a room the size of a coat closet. It was all so surreal for the both of them that within five minutes of meeting each other they both felt like everything that could have possibly been said, was said, and it was almost ridiculous to even attempt to keep a conversation going.

 

Louis

It was half past six and the day was moving by way to slowly for Louis who’d been at work since eleven this morning. He didn’t mind working the longer shifts at the restaurant; the extra money was great, but he was exhausted. Just before three, a group of university students came barging in, demanding a table and ordering more drinks than they could handle. It was only midday but they couldn’t have cared less, chucking down bottomless amounts of beers without giving it a second thought. Truthfully, Louis missed those days. He missed the waking out of bed at three in the afternoon, after a long night out, only to have the basic necessities to make a decent sandwich, and lying on the couch trying to best remember the details of the previous night. He missed his mother asking, nay, nagging him, about if he was keeping his grades up. And mostly, he missed the feeling of being an irresponsible twenty-one year old with nothing to do and nowhere to go. But ever since he’d graduated college, and his student loans had to be repaid, it’s been nothing but work and paying bills all the while living with his best friend, Zayn, in their shithole apartment in the middle of town. 

Which is the person yelling at him from across the packed restaurant to get back to work and help him with all of the orders coming in. “Oh, right,” he says not remembering seeing all of these people in here a minute ago. He quickly straightens up his bowtie that’s apart of his dumb uniform and begins seating people at the various booths and tables that were open.   _I need to get the hell out of here_ , he thinks to himself after one particularly rude customer demanded that her food be re-prepared because the piping hot plate he had held in his hands only ten minutes ago, was somehow now too cold to eat. “Sure thing, be right back,” he says grabbing her plate and rushing off to the kitchen.  Zayn’s back there looking just as tired and beat as himself, eyes looking about ready to fall out of his head.  “I- am so fucking sick- of these ignorant-people. ”Zayn says slowly, throwing the closest thing to him, (which thank God was only a plastic cup) onto the ground. “I know, I know, but we need the money Zayn, please don’t fuck it up by letting these people get to you.” Louis says picking the cup up off the floor, surprised his usually super-calm counterpart, would freak out like this. “We need to get new jobs, we need new jobs now, Louis,” Zayn says, tear rolling down his cheek. Louis felt terrible for Zayn; unlike himself he was still in school, trying to balance that with a 35-hour workweek, plus send some money back home to his little sisters who lived with their mother alone in New York.  

Zayn

“I’ve got an idea,” Louis says mischievously later on that night, eyes glued to his phone. Zayn pauses the Game of Thrones episode they’d been streaming off of Netflix, and turns to him slowly, eyebrows raised. “What,” he says knowing whatever Louis had to say; it was not going to be the least bit realistic. “Look,” Louis shoves the phone into Zayn’s hands and points at the huge red text at the top of the screen. “PHONE SEX OPERATORS NEEDED, PAYS $20 AN HOUR, MUST BE 18 OR OVER.”

Zayn drops the phone immediately, and looks up at Louis, who was now sporting the biggest child-on-Christmas grin he’d ever seen. “Have you lost your fucking mind,” Zayn barks loudly, throwing the phone back over to his deranged friend. “No, but you must have, have you not seen how much they’re offering, this is easy money,” he says returning his gaze to the ad. “Louis, I do not want to be a fucking phone sex operator, all people use phones for anymore, is to text, and snapchat,” Zayn says pressing the play button on the episode again.

“C’mon, you said yourself we needed the money, think about it alright. It’ll give you extra time to study, since you won’t have to physically be at work. And me extra time to put in more applications until I land a serious position.” _Fuck if he’s not persuasive as hell_ ; Zayn thinks pausing the video once more. “Just think about it, okay, like I said before, it’s easy money, and…. completely legal.” Louis smirks knowingly. Zayn’s given into his stupid money schemes before, only a handful of them ever working. He looks over to Louis who’s looking ever so desperate for a response. “Okay, fine, we’ll call in the morning.” He agrees hurriedly, knowing in the back of his mind that is a bad idea, a _very, very, very_ **bad** idea.

 

 


End file.
